


Galaxias

by JoshushushuHan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, no sé nada sobre estrellas pero es un lindo concepto, sweet stuff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshushushuHan/pseuds/JoshushushuHan
Summary: "¿Sabías que cada vez que sonríes una nueva estrella nace?"





	Galaxias

Galaxias

Como cada vez que se miran, como cada vez que se tocan, ahí están: esas galaxias en sus miradas, tantas estrellas por descubrir y conquistar, tantos planetas por conocer. En silencio, en secreto, amándose como si no existiera un mañana, como si el momento fuera todo lo que les quedara. En secreto mirando los astros en sus ojos, sonriéndose como no le sonríen a nadie más, tocándose como jamás tocarían a otro. Ahí están, escondidos del mundo que de todos modos no importa, no cuando están juntos, cuando ellos son su propio mundo, su propio universo.

"¿Qué pasaría si un día nos descubren?"

Jeonghan siempre es el primero en preguntar, Jeonghan siempre es el primero en dudar. Jisoo solo puede sonreírle, pues su corazón late tan rápido cuando oye su voz adormilada que no puede evitarlo.

"Que lo descubran, qué importa."

Ahí están otra vez, piensa Jeonghan, las estrellas que nacen de su sonrisa. Jeonghan cierra sus ojos como cada vez que ve esas brillantes estrellas, intentando memorizarlas, como si algún día su universo fuera a extinguirse. Jisoo lo abraza fuerte otra vez, uniendo sus cuerpos, dándole a entender que sus galaxias no desaparecerán jamás.

"Nunca me dejarás, ¿Cierto?"

Jisoo besa sus labios una y otra vez, acariciando su cabello negro como el cielo nocturno que los cubre. A veces también siente miedo, también se siente perdido, pero mirar sus ojos brillantes como lunas lo calmaba al instante.

"Como si pudiera"

Aprietan sus cuerpos desnudos contra el otro una vez más. Está comenzando a amanecer, las estrellas están desapareciendo y el sol comienza a asomarse lentamente, significa que tendrán que dejar la compañía del otro y volver a actuar. Volver a fingir que son amigos y nada más. No les importa, porque cada vez que eso pasa solo basta con mirarse a los ojos y sentir las estrellas fugaces en sus corazones, entonces saben que todo es real y no un sueño.

"¿Sabías que cada vez que sonríes una nueva estrella nace?"

Jisoo busca la mirada de Jeonghan entre su cabello desordenado, puede ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y esa sonrisa tímida que tanto ama. Su corazón se derrite y una lluvia de estrellas se apodera de toda la habitación.

"Pero demoraríamos millones de años en ver esas estrellas que nacieron"

Jeonghan asiente y suspira. Jisoo ama esos suspiros. Al fin encuentran sus miradas, estrellas dormidas iluminadas por la tenue luz de un nuevo amanecer.

"Estemos juntos hasta ver esas estrellas, entonces"

Aspiran el aroma del otro al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que ya es hora de separarse y volver a la realidad. Intentan alargar los segundos unos instantes más antes de separarse por completo y dejar la cama que los cobijaba. Se visten en silencio, con sonrisas en sus labios. Se miran otra vez y se regalan un último beso antes de salir de la habitación.

"Seamos galaxias juntos"

Y dejan la habitación atrás entonces, dejando huellas de estrellas con cada paso que dan.


End file.
